The Meaning of Love
by SlifofinaDragon
Summary: someone has been watching from afar in waiting for the right moment to have you, who are they?


The Meaning of Love (Lemon)

Dark!ItalyxReaderxDark!Romano

Request for CatGwen's cousin

It's been a normal day at World W Academy, but today things were about to change for (Full Name). (Name) has really good friends especially that they are nations around the world, she is also friends with their 2P.

~Time Skip slashes by the Vargas Brothers~

(Name) went to her academy at World W Academy, today was the day that she was going to confess her crushes the Vargas Brothers. She went to her class in seeing her friends in the class, "Yo, babe how you doing today?" "I'm doing good Jason, thank s though." (Name) said to her Jason who is Alfred or America's 2P, then she heard someone else, "Bella its-a so good to see you." "It's good to see you too, Feliciano." (Name) said to one of her crush and as if on cue, "Idiota, let go of the ragazza." Romano said who Feliciano's twin brother is; he then pulled his brother off of her.

(Name) couldn't help, but laugh at the twins, and just then Michael which is Matthew or Canada's 2P just came into the room, by slamming his hockey stick with barbwire wrapped around it right next to her, making her jump and freeze in the process knowing who it was.

(Name) slowly turned around in seeing Michael with the same look which was, 'If you don't come with me, then you're dead.' So (Name) made an excuse to her friends of leaving the room and followed Michael out of the classroom. (Name) then laid against the lockers as Michael came close to her, "What-What is Michael, you're not usually like unless something's up, so what is it." "You need to watch your back, because someone that you know is going to be using you as their toy." Michael said as he pulled away from (Name), which made her scared of who would do this.

~Time Skip being slashed by the Vargas Brothers~

(Name) kept on thinking of what Michael said to her, about someone wanting her to be their toy, but whom could it be. As (Name) was walking home alone, she didn't notice that two boys were watching her from behind the trees.

(Name) got home, she went to her up the stairway, but when she got her door she immediately blacked out, only to see two boys before darkness consumed her.

~Time Skip being slashed by the Vargas Brothers~

(Name) woke up, only to see herself naked and tied on to the bed, then she heard the door open in seeing two familiar faces, "Feliciano! Lovino! Oh I'm glad to see you." "Same here, bella, same here." They both said as they both made their way to the bed. (Name) was now scared when she saw the look on their face of, 'You're going to be mine.' (Name) then realized of what Michael was talking about, he was talking about the Vargas Brothers.

(Name) then started to try to struggle out of it, but then again (Name0 had always wanted to tell them how she felt, so she said, "Feliciano, Lovino, let me tell you something, I've always have been in love with the both of you." "Oh, well looks like won't have to force you to like us, we can take our time in this then, bella." Lovino said then he pulled her into a kiss making her moan and a chance to shove his tongue into her mouth. Feliciano then started to lick and nip your neck in the process making (Name) moan more than ever. Lovino then switched place with Feliciano to do the same.

Feliciano then pulled away from (Name) and started to lick her stomach and down as Lovino went to her breast and started to lick and suck at it to make her moan their names louder, "L-Lovi! F-Feli! P-please st-stop teasing me." "As you wish bella." They both said at the same time, and then they both licked their fingers then put then at the entrance in stretching her out, as soon as he was stretched enough they positioned themselves at two different entrances way then slowly slid into her.

They waited for her to adjust, then she nodded her head, they both started to thrust inside of her making her moan louder than ever of their names. At the moment, they hit her sweet spot, "FELI! LOVI! THERE AGAIN!" (Name0 said and they didn't need to be told twice and they started to thrust faster, then within a few mintues, "F-Feli, L-Lovi, I-I'm a-about to-" "I know we'll do it together, bella." They both said then they all screamed their names and came, causing Feliciano and Lovino to clasps on top of her, in saying, "Now you are ours, bella." "Yes, I am yours now." (Name) said to the twins and falling into a deep sleep as they gave her a peck on the forehead.

THE END


End file.
